Ninfómana
by RyoNef191
Summary: En Su Travesía Por Sinnoh, Ash No Se Imagina Que Estaba Viajando Con Una Chica Tan Pervertida Como Lo Es Dawn (XD), Pronto él También Descubrirá Su Lado Más Perverso. Un Fic Donde Se Mostrarán Varios Fetiches Sexuales XD. Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn


**Ninfómana**

**_1° Capítulo: Seducción_**

Esta historia se centra en Dawn, una coordinadora pokemon que hace poco había iniciado su viaje por la región Sinnoh. Junto a ella se encuentra Ash Ketchum, un entrenador joven y un tanto experimentado proveniente de la región de Kanto.

Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde que estos dos se conocieron, ahora ellos se encontraban hospedados en un hotel de ciudad Jubileo, compartiendo una misma habitación pero con camas individuales. Ash se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad.

Dawn se encontraba en la habitación, sobre su cama mientras leía una revista un tanto particular—jiji esto de seguro le gustará—dijo la chica mientras sonreía—no creo que quiera desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta—

Dawn tenía una particularidad, la chica era muy tierna y dulce, pero en su interior solamente pensaba en una cosa… en el sexo.

Dawn seguía siendo virgen, pero pasaba noches enteras soñando como sería la primera vez que tuviera contacto sexual con un chico. El iniciar su viaje pokemon era una oportunidad para encontrar un buen chico con quien perder su virginidad y mantener una vida sexual activa

Y Ash es ese chico— dijo la coordinadora mientras se levantaba de la cama

La chica había comenzado a sentir una nueva atracción por el entrenador, pero su atracción era más física y sexual que sentimental. Ash era un chico que le agradaba bastante a Dawn, con cada momento que pasaba con él se divertía y se sentía especial

Aparte… tiene buena herramienta—se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba las veces que espió a Ash mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa—si ese es su tamaño estando blando, imagínense cuando se excite—dijo mientras comenzaba a imaginarse el verdadero tamaño del chico

Dawn cogió su bolsa y comenzó a rebuscar en ella. Encontró una caja de anticonceptivos que ya había sido comenzada, sacó la pastilla y se tomó una—ya. Tengo todo listo—se dijo con determinación

La coordinadora lo había decidido, iba a perder la virginidad y Ash sería quien la tomara; solo que había un problema, Ash parecía no tener un gran interés en ella, tanto sentimental como físicamente. Ash parecía que nunca había pensado en alguna relación sería con una chica, y mucho menos en mantener relaciones sexuales.

A la coordinadora le preocupaba que Ash no quisiera por temor y que quizás eso podría afectar su amistad, pero otro lado de ella (el más perverso) le decía que se lo propusiera, que ella misma se encargaría de convencer y seducir a Ash.

Hoy tendré sexo por primera vez… y tu Ash serás el que tome mi virginidad—dijo con determinación mientras salía de la habitación para buscar a Ash

/

Ash estaba en un claro a las afueras de ciudad Jubileo, muy cerca del hotel, para entrenar a gusto con sus pokemon. No había notado la presencia de Dawn, quien recién llegaba

_"__Allí está"—_pensó Dawn, luego dijo en voz alta— Ash¡ Podemos hablar un momento?—gritó llamando la atención de Ash

Claro Dawn—dijo Ash alegre de ver a la chica

Ash detuvo su entrenamiento para poder conversar con su compañera. Dawn se acercó a Ash pero al tenerlo enfrente se puso un poco más timida.

Y bien, de que querías hablarme?—preguntó Ash un tanto impaciente por saber que quería su amiga

Dawn seguía nerviosa por como respondería su compañero entrenador, así que decidió iniciar con algo simple—dime Ash. Que piensas de mí?—preguntó tímidamente

Ash no pensó mucho su respuesta, solo dijo lo primero que le llegó a la mente—eres una chica muy "linda" Dawn, bastante buena y excelente coordinadora. Te esfuerzas mucho y en verdad quieres a tus pokemon, sé que serás grande algún día—dijo mientras le sonreía cálidamente

Dawn se sonrojó un poco, dejó de prestarle atención después que dijo "linda"—"me dijo linda¡ eso quiere decir que puedo continuar"—pensó para luego decir en voz alta—dime Ash… te gusto?—preguntó con una sonrisa inocente

Ash fue sacado de base apenas escucho esa pregunta—que¡—dijo nervioso. Su calor corporal fue en aumento y su sudor comenzó a brotar sin control.

Dawn sonrió al ver a su amigo tan nervioso, lo tenía donde quería—ya me dijiste lo que piensas de mi como coordinadora. Pero ahora quiero saber qué piensas de mi físicamente—luego comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo mientras decía tiernamente—acaso no te parezco sexy?—

Ash seguía desubicado, sobretodo porque su mejor amiga se acercó demasiado a él—dawn… yo no sé…—

Dawn rio juguetonamente—solo mírame—dijo mientras se separaba del chico. Ella comenzó a girar en su eje para que Ash la admirada, pero su verdadera intención era otra. Dawn se cayó intencionalmente, haciendo que cayera en "cuatro." Estando en el suelo, Dawn levantó su trasero haciendo que Ash lo viera y sobretodo que viera su ropa interior.

Ash sentía que su calor corporal seguía aumentando y que se centraba en su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro se endureciera cada vez más, pero eso era algo que no quería que Dawn supiera pues no conocía el verdadero lado perverso de su amiga

Dawn rio en su interior, todo estaba saliendo como ella se lo había imaginado—dime Ash… te gustan mis bragas?—preguntó maliciosamente

Dawn se levantó y se acercó a Ash caminando provocativamente. Se pegó a él juntando sus cuerpos, luego puso su mano sobre su entrepierna poniendo a Ash todavía más nervioso—uuuum ya está duro—dijo mientras reía levemente.

Ash se sonrojó, luego dijo un tanto nervioso—Dawn… que quieres?—preguntó, estando seguro que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho

Dawn se acercó al oído del entrenador, luego le susurró—quiero que esta noche tengamos sexo—luego de eso se separó del oído de Ash para poder besarlo sorpresivamente

Ash se desubicó completamente, no creía que su mejor amiga estuviera haciendo eso, no sabía porque lo hacía. Dawn rompió el beso al ver que Ash no le correspondía como debía ser, pero no se preocupó ya que sabía que él estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer—no te preocupes Ash. Debes dejar la angustia de un lado—luego se acercó a su oído—puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras—

Dawn…—Ash seguía aun confundido, pero pronto su cuerpo reaccionó y juntó a Dawn mas cerca de él

Dawn sonrió al ver la acción del chico, luego volvió a susurrarle—quiero que esta noche vallas y me penetres con toda tus fuerzas—se detuvo un momento para reírse—te voy a montar toda la noche hasta que te corras mil veces dentro de mi vaginita—luego de eso mordió la oreja del chico

Ash sucumbió ante la seducción de Dawn. Ella lo tumbó en el suelo dejándolo recostado mientras ella se colocaba sobre sus caderas. Dawn se acercó al rostro de Ash para besarlo nuevamente, cuando se separó le tomó de las manos y las llevó a sus pechos—así estaremos esta noche, pero completamente desnudos y tu pene dentro de mi útero—dijo la chica mientras volvía a besar al chico. Después de terminar con el beso se separó de Ash—esperaré impaciente a que llegue la noche Ash—dijo antes de retirarse

Ash estaba confundido por las acciones de Dawn, solo sabía que esa noche tendría su primera relación sexual, algo en lo que no pensaba con mucha frecuencia.

/

Era hora del almuerzo. Ash iba al hotel donde se hospedaba para recoger a Dawn e ir a almorzar junto con ella. Había estado en aquel claro pensando en la proposición de Dawn acerca del sexo, pero creía que no tenía la opción de rechazarla. Pero por otra parte, él no quería rechazar a la chica, otra parte de él le decía que debía tener relaciones con Dawn, que ese era su deseo más íntimo y perverso que tenía.

El entrenador estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta pero quedó totalmente sorprendido al entrar, Dawn estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba ya que se estaba cambiando de blusa—ah… perdón—dijo Ash nervioso y sonrojado al ver a Dawn semidesnuda.

La coordinadora sonrió al ver la reacción del chico. Ella se acercó sin que Ash se diera cuenta y pegó sus cuerpos—ya puedes mirar Ash—

Ash abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Dawn estaba junto a él pegando sus senos a su pecho—ah Dawn… que haces?—preguntó impactado

Solo es una pequeña probadita de lo que haremos esta noche Ash—dijo Dawn con una sonrisa pervertida—o que… acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo?—preguntó la chica en un tono inocente

Ash comenzó a rascarse la nuca—bueno…, es que yo creo que…—el chico comenzó a titubear. No estaba muy seguro que si quería hacerlo

Dawn se dio cuenta que Ash estaba titubeando sobre la proposición del sexo, así que decidió hacer algo que la divertiría—mira, incluso ya acomodé las camas—Dijo mientras jalaba a Ash

Ash vio que las camas individuales estaban unidas formando una cama de estilo Matrimonial. Dawn se subió a la cama y se puso en cuatro mostrando nuevamente su trasero a Ash—en esta cama vamos a cumplir mi fantasía de mi primera relación sexual Ash. Que te parece?—dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Ash quedó nuevamente asombrado al volver a ver a Dawn en aquella posición. Se sorprendió todavía más al ver que la "intimidad" de Dawn estaba húmeda.

Te vuelvo a preguntar—dijo Dawn con una sonrisa pervertida—quieres tener sexo conmigo?—

Ash estaba atrapado. Había caído en la seducción de Dawn. Solo asintió con la cabeza—si… si quiero—con eso concluyó

Dawn sonrió y se levantó de la cama—que bien—dijo al acercarse a Ash para besarlo. Ash correspondió el beso esta vez, pero también comenzó a tocar suavemente el cuerpo de Dawn, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de felicidad.

Al romper el beso, Dawn dijo—pero ahora no Ash—

Por qué no? Por qué esperar a la noche?—preguntó Ash. Ya había caído en la idea de tener relaciones con su amiga

Dawn sonrió—siempre me he imaginado que mi primera vez sea en una habitación de hotel durante una noche de Luna llena—dijo tiernamente

Ash sonrió y luego abrazó a Dawn—si así lo quieres? Así será—dijo para luego volverla a besar

/


End file.
